Resolve
by MovieVillain
Summary: Post-game of the Darkness II, Jackie confronts the Angelus to save Jenny.


"_**Now I know I just made the biggest fucking mistake of my life. The reason the Darkness trapped Jenny is because it knows that she is destined to become the host of the Angelus, its opposite. What am I going to do about this? I'll fix it, that's what. I'll stop the Angelus and get Jenny back.**_"

Now what am I going to do? Anyway, the Angelus has won, and I lost. Looks like me and the Darkness are now going to rot in Hell forever.

No! I'm not going to rot in Hell. I'm going to get up to the land of the living to complete my goal.

**So what are you going to do now, Jackie. You have doomed yourself.**

"What I will do is get Jenny back from that thing!" I said.

I run all the way from the depths of Hell to find if there's a portal or something. When I can't find one, I was on a verge of giving up.

That is until I heard a voice said, "You wanted to go back to the land of the living?"

Who said that? But the truth is, I don't care.

"Yes, I wanted to save Jenny from the Angelus."

"I know you want to stop her," the voice said. "but you're not powerful to defeat the Angelus."

"Then tell me how to stop her."

"You will use the Darkness against her. That is your only chance."

Well, that's easy enough.

As I was about to head to the portal, the voice gave me more advice. This revelation has shocked me.

When I went back to the land of the living, I saw the cops have surrounded me. Just then, a light figure just showed up above them. It's the Angelus, who uses Jenny as her host.

"Congratulations, Jackie Estacado", said the Angelus, making an evil laugh. "I was surprised that you made it this far."

I was pissed off at her, using Jenny as her host to do her bidding. I start to point a pistol at her in anger.

"I will not fight you. I just want you to do something for me: give Jenny back."

The Angelus starts to snicker, then laughs off at my request. It's obvious she didn't want her back.

"Jackie, don't you understand?" she said. "I have taken over Jenny, and there's nothing you can do to give her back."

"I see," I said. "Then I'll just have to beat the crap out of you until you do."

The final battle begins.

I took two pistols out and starts shooting at two cops. I dodge their shots. Guess I have no choice, but to unleash the Darkness. I make use of the left demon arm to cut and slice them until there is no cop left to stand against me.

I heard the Angelus is laughing and clapping her hands.

"Congratulations, Jackie. Now it's between you and me."

"Yes," I said. "It's just you and me."

The Angelus starts to shoot a light beam on me. I got shot and I feel the Darkness is getting weak. Of course, this is its weakness.

I use the two guns on my left and right hands to shoot the Angelus. As far as I know of, she is not beaten easily. She manages to shoot more light beams to me.

With this, I have to turn the guns into Dark guns. I struggled with the beam.

Who's stronger?

Me. I blasted the Angelus; looks like I will win. Then I come to her and throttle her.

"For the last time, give me Jenny back!"

"Never!"

Suddenly, the Angelus begins to feel pain over her head. She then speaks to a voice familiar to me.

"Jackie?"

That's like Jenny's voice. That must have mean she's herself when she's the Angelus.

"Jenny!" I said wrapping her with my own arms for a hug. "Everything is gonna be okay."

"Jackie..." she said. "This is the reason why I apologized to you early on because I knew I will become her host."

"Is that so? Well, you're back and that's all that matters."

"But," she said. "The only way to stop her is to kill me."

"But if I do that, you'll go to Hell again and the Darkness will take you hostage again."

Jenny finds understanding me to know of this. She has remembered on how the Darkness has taken her hostage.

"I know that," she said. "This time, I bet I'm going to Heaven so that I can watch over you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

I remembered of the voice from the depths of Hell said. He told me that the only way for Jenny to save is to kill the Angelus. As I remember those words in my head, I point a pistol to Jenny's head.

"I love you, Jenny."

"I love you too, Jackie. I'll see you again soon," she said.

Those will be her last words as I pull the trigger to her head, killing her. As she lies in my arms, she's back to normal. Looks like the Angelus can't use her as a host now that she's dead. I was screaming in grief and crying as I hold her in her arms.

The next morning, I attended Jenny's funeral. The people to my side are Vinnie, a close friend, and Johnny Powell, the occultist who knows about the Darkness.

"Jackie," Vinnie said. "You did the right thing. You saved Jenny by killing the thing that was taking over her."

"Thank you, Vinnie," I said. I look to my right as I focused on talking to Johnny. "Johnny, you were right about the Angelus. Thank you for sharing the knowledge with me."

"No problem, Jackie," Johnny said. "You still need me?"

"Yeah, for more information."

As I went to my mansion, I went to my bedroom. I hold a photo of Jenny; I'm hoping she could finally rest in peace and watching over me in Heaven.


End file.
